One night only
by DianeMoon
Summary: Il y eut d'abord les regards qui se fuyaient pour mieux s'accrocher, les paroles sans fondement qui précédaient les silences lourds de sens, les attitudes qui ne trompaient personne et tout le monde à la fois et les contacts brutaux qui dans leur esprit se faisaient caresses.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde. **

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle petite fic. En fait, c'est plutôt un two-shot sans prétention. **

**E****n espérant qu'il vous plaise, j'espère juste ne pas avoir perdu la main.**

**C'est pour toi Poukinette. Simplement parce que je t'aime. **

* * *

One night only

_"You want all my love and my devotion_

_You want my loving soul right on the line_

_I had no doubt that I could love you forever_

_The only trouble is I really don't have the time…"_

Ils étaient tombés amoureux.

C'était arrivé sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent véritablement compte. Sans qu'ils ne le veuillent vraiment aussi. Un peu comme un vieux loup solitaire se meurt d'amour pour la lune, tout en sachant que _jamais_ il ne pourra l'atteindre dans la voûte étoilée, une fois la nuit tombée.

La vie est ainsi faite parfois : trop pleine de paradoxes.

Et on peut crever d'une passion immodérée pour un individu au cœur de glace –ou un adolescent à l'encéphale en fusion– alors que c'est les autres qu'on baise. Ouais, ceux dont l'avis n'a aucune espèce d'importance, parce qu'on est sûr de ne pas souffrir de toute façon.

Mais ils savaient pertinemment que ce serait une histoire qui finirait mal.

Qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout faits pour être ensemble. Alors ils ne tentaient rien, ne disaient rien, se contentant de savoir. Ils étaient Stiles le bavard et Derek l'insensible. Ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Mais il n'y aurait jamais d'« _eux_ » qui tiennent. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Pourtant ils continuaient de jouer avec le feu.

Ils en ravivaient quotidiennement les braises. « Stiles » était la première chose à laquelle le brun pensait en ouvrant les yeux, « Derek » la dernière chose que l'hyperactif prononçait en allant se coucher. Et lors des réunions de Meute, ils se rassasiaient du désir qu'ils discernaient dans les yeux de l'autre. Même si l'ancien alpha restait continuellement de marbre et que le gosse délirait avec exubérance comme à l'accoutumée. Mais cette envie les consumait encore jusque dans leur absence.

Il y eut d'abord les regards qui se fuyaient pour mieux s'accrocher, les paroles sans fondement qui précédaient les silences lourds de sens, les attitudes qui ne trompaient personne et tout le monde à la fois et les contacts brutaux qui dans leur esprit se faisaient caresses. Et ça n'allait pas plus loin. Simplement parce qu'ils étaient tout les deux comme le feu et la glace –_il_ ne voulait pas s'éteindre, _lui_ ne voulait pas fondre– Ou bien encore comme le jour et la nuit. Et parce que le jour et la nuit n'ont _jamais_ de romance.

Mais l'espace d'un instant Stiles voulu quand même croire en l'éclipse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Derek sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers le jeune-homme.

Les membres de la meute venaient tout juste de quitter le loft de l'ancien alpha, les laissant en tête à tête. Le cœur tambourinant au fond de sa poitrine, l'hyperactif s'approcha doucement du brun et ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de dire à voix haute ce qu'ils taisaient tous les deux depuis des mois déjà. Mais aucun son n'en sortit. Débiter des conneries pour faire réagir le brun et finir plaqué contre un mur c'était une chose. Lui avouer qu'il avait ce besoin physique de le sentir tout contre lui les yeux plongés dans les siens, ça c'était du suicide. Stiles se sentit soudain ridicule d'avoir pensé une telle chose. Mais il en avait pourtant tellement envie. Ressentant sa frustration, le loup se tourna lentement vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

- Tu sais ce que je veux Derek.

Le sourcil de l'homme reprit sa position initiale. Stiles le regardait avec cet air qui signifie qu'il ne se foutait pas de sa gueule. Ses yeux avaient l'aspect d'un alcool ambré qui à coup sûr le ferait sombrer et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il était mortellement sérieux. Et ça lui faisait peur. Peur parce qu'il savait pertinemment ce que voulait le gosse. Peur parce que ces yeux lui filaient des frissons partout. Peur parce que quoi qu'il en dise, il était déjà foutu.

- Rentre chez toi Stiles.

Le susnommé ne broncha pas, même s'il détestait l'aîné pour ça : son insensibilité. Le problème c'est qu'il le désirait aussi pour la même raison. Il l'avait dans la peau et ça faisait mal parce que Derek était un putain d'iceberg. L'hyperactif en aurait chialé mais il était trop déterminé pour ça. Il le voulait et ça dépassait toute loi physique. Sa raison et son cœur avaient merdé main dans la main et il en payait le prix fort. C'est tout.

- Sois courageux et dis-moi si tu le veux aussi. Reprit-il imperturbable.

- Te dire quoi ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha encore plus près du brun qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Son regard sur lui le brûlait autant qu'il l'enivrait. Et sa poitrine se souleva doucement alors qu'il percevait aussi sensiblement qu'un lycanthrope la tension qui s'installait entre eux.

- Je veux… je veux que ce soit pour de vrai. Murmura-t-il à bout de souffle.

Le palpitant de Derek tomba au fond de son estomac. Une douce chaleur parcouru son corps entier. Puis il eut froid. Et il ne pu contrôler les tremblements des ses mains alors il les cacha en croisant ses bras contre son torse. C'était puéril d'agir de la sorte. Mais il se sentait faible devant ce Stiles-là. Ce Stiles qui arrivait à le percer à jour. Celui qui lisait en lui malgré les embûches qu'il semait pour brouiller les pistes. Il l'avait démasqué et c'en était inconfortable.

- Je te savais inconsidéré mais pas masochiste. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

L'adolescent accusa le coup en silence. Parce quoi que pouvait prononcer la bouche de Derek, son corps et ses yeux criaient le contraire. Et comme pour lui donner raison, les iris du brun luisirent d'une lueur azurée. Alors Stiles s'approcha encore plus près de lui. Et comme un dernier rempart, le loup scella ses paupières. Il pouvait sentir le souffle brûlant du plus jeune se promener lentement dans son cou, avant de remonter jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- Alors tu n'as qu'à continuer à baiser tes salopes inoffensives et moi je continuerai à me taper Malia. Murmura l'adolescent d'une voix amère. C'est tellement plus facile et puis, elles ne nous remettent pas en question, pas vrai ?

Stiles approcha sa bouche encore plus près de l'oreille du brun, effleurant doucement sa peau de ses lèvres :

- Je ne vais pas te supplier, même si j'en crève d'envie. Mais si toi aussi tu… _veux_…tu sais où me trouver.

Et il s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie.

Plus tard, en arrivant devant chez lui, l'hyperactif constata que son père n'était toujours pas rentré de son service. Encore une soirée père-fils foutue en l'air. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de toute façon. Le jeune homme sortit de sa jeep et entra chez lui en soupirant. Il avait roulé sans but dans le centre ville pendant près d'une demi-heure. Mais ça n'avait rien changé. Vouloir Derek était devenu une sorte d'obsession. Et il était crevé. Parce qu'il avait la même impression que s'il essayait de courir après un courant d'air pour tenter de le peindre en vert. Parce que vouloir Derek de toutes ses maigres forces était une chose. L'avoir de toute son âme en était une autre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas tout de suite la fenêtre ouverte en pénétrant dans sa chambre. C'est seulement quand le vent s'engouffra dans l'espace clos, portant à ses narines une odeur boisée reconnaissable entre toutes, qu'il distingua _Sa_ silhouette se découpant dans le clair obscur de la lune.

- Juste une nuit.

La voix de Derek claqua dans le silence, comme une sentence insusceptible de recours. Stiles se pétrifia sur place en saisissant le sens des paroles de l'ex alpha. Elles avaient bien évidemment un double tranchant. Car rien n'était jamais facile avec Derek Hale. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne savait pas. Rien ne serait _jamais_ simple entre eux de toute façon.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir. Crut-il bon de préciser.

- …

- Juste une nuit Stiles. Et après tout sera fini.

L'adolescent humidifia ses lèvres de sa langue par réflexe. Le brun avait fait un pas vers lui. La balle était désormais dans son camp. Ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'il _voulait_ mais c'était tout ce que l'homme lui _accordait_. Alors il devait prendre une décision. Et vite.

- D'accord.

Derek pouvait entendre le vacarme du myocarde de son vis-à-vis. Il savait qu'il n'était pas fair-play sur ce coup là. Mais c'était l'unique compromis qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas se perdre définitivement. Même si ce qu'il ressentait pour Stiles dépassait sa raison, il voulait garder un semblant de contrôle sur sa vie. Du moins ce qu'il en restait. Et le jeune homme venait clairement d'accepter.

- Bien. Je te laisse le choix. Quand tu voudras, tu sauras où me trouver. Je t'attendrai.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, l'homme se retourna et disparut pas la fenêtre ouverte. Et ce fut comme s'il n'était jamais venu dans cette chambre, comme s'il ne venait pas de tout chambouler. Stiles fut soudain saisit d'un puissant mal de tête et se laissa glisser sur la porte de sa chambre close. Derek venait de lui formuler un ultimatum. Un sourire triste se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Il le perdrait. C'était inéluctable, il le savait. Et l'hyperactif se sentit con parce qu'au fond de lui, il avait cru que ce serait simple. Pourtant, il savait bien qu'ils étaient comme le feu et la glace. Ou bien encore le jour et la nuit. Mais il avait juste oublié que le jour et la nuit n'ont _jamais_ de romance. Alors il se sentit con d'avoir voulu croire en l'éclipse.

Il éclata en sanglots.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est trop nul et je m'arrêterai là.**

**Les paroles du début sont extraites de la chanson "One night only" des _Dreamgirls_.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut, salut! **

**Voici la suite de cette petite fic qui (comme je n'arrive jamais à contrôler mes doigts) va certainement se transformer en three-shot alors que j'avais initialement prévu un two-shot. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction et qui m'ont laissé des reviews (je pense surtout aux guests qui n'ont pas de compte et auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre : Soit dit en passant, pour répondre à ta review Daemon, c'est ça tu as bien compris le contexte).**

**Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

_"I can't win, I can't reign,_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you..."_

- Pourquoi tu sens comme Derek ?

Scott scrutait l'air débraillé de son meilleur ami, une mine suspecte défigurant son doux visage cuivré. Comme d'habitude, Stiles était arrivé en cours avec quelques minutes de retard avant de venir prendre sa place habituelle auprès du jeune alpha. Seulement, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ce matin-là avec l'hyperactif. Car en plus des deux immenses cernes qui dévoraient ses yeux noisette, le jeune-homme n'était pas rentré en classe avec précipitation comme il en avait l'usage. Non. Il s'était trainé misérablement jusqu'à son siège, en s'excusant à peine auprès du prof de littérature. Et puis, Scott avait cette drôle d'impression que son presque frère avait certainement dû s'aspergé à l'eau de Derek de la tête aux pieds.

- On a couché ensemble toute la nuit dernière.

Le cœur de Stiles s'était subitement emballé à l'évocation de ce souvenir, tandis que sa voix filtrait faiblement du fond de sa gorge. Il était tellement fatigué. Physiquement et moralement. Alors désormais, il voulait jouer la carte de la sincérité avec ceux qui comptait réellement pour lui. Il comprenait que la vie était définitivement trop courte. Et puis peu importe ce qu'en penserait son meilleur ami, au final cela ne changerait absolument rien à la situation.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Arrête de te foutre de moi et dis-moi sincèrement pourquoi tu sens comme Derek, Stiles.

L'hyperactif leva un sourcil amusé à l'attention de son meilleur pote et lui adressa un sourire triste. C'est fou comme la vérité pouvait difficilement être acceptée. Mais il pardonnait déjà à Scott son manque de perspicacité. Et puis, il aurait voulu être comme lui parfois. Heureux tout en ayant conscience de la réalité. Insouciant comme un enfant sans être irresponsable pour autant. En somme, la tête dans les nuages tout en gardant les pieds sur terre.

- Ok. J'avais besoin de savoir deux-trois trucs pour mes recherches. Mais tu connais Derek ? J'ai dû lui tirer les vers du nez. Alors je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

- D'accord. Mais n'oublie pas de faire une pause de temps en temps. T'as vraiment l'air crevé.

Le jeune alpha le regardait avec cet air bienveillant qui lui était propre, une main posée sur son épaule. Stiles s'en voulait un peu de devoir biaiser la réalité mais en même temps, le soutien inconditionnel de son meilleur ami était comme un baume sur son cœur. Alors il lui sourit tristement, le remerciant dans un discret hochement de tête avant de sortir ses affaires de son sac. Mais il lui était impossible de suivre le cours, malgré sa bonne volonté. Aussi, au bout de quelques minutes, décrocha-t-il purement et simplement, laissant ses pensées vagabonder librement parmi les quelques évènements qui s'étaient déroulés la veille…

En effet, depuis le soir où Derek était venu lui soumettre sa proposition, il s'était écoulé un bon mois durant lequel l'hyperactif n'avait cessé de peser le pour et le contre. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de l'ancien alpha. C'était irréfutable. Seulement, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir assumer sa décision par la suite. Evidemment, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil entre eux. De plus, il n'était pas encore prêt à sacrifier le peu qu'ils partageaient, même s'il ne pouvait pas véritablement mettre une étiquette sur leur pseudo-relation. Et puis, Stiles essayait de se convaincre qu'attendre encore un peu était certainement la meilleure chose qu'ils aient à faire.

Mais cette préoccupation persistante, corroborée à son puissant désir avait pris une telle proportion dans son esprit qu'il avait finalement abandonné le combat contre lui même. Et c'est alors qu'il avait été le voir. Juste comme ça, sans prévenir. Un soir après les cours. Il ne savait plus si son père était de garde ce soir-là. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus grand chose. L'hyperactif ne savait plus qu'une chose à ce moment là : il voulait de lui sur le champ.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il leva le bras pour frapper à la porte du loft mais celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand sur le visage neutre de Derek. Et en voyant le regard opalin du brun luire par intermittence dans l'obscurité de l'habitacle sans qu'il ne cherche à le contrôler pour autant, un violent frisson dévala l'échine de Stiles. A cet instant là, l'hyperactif le désirait tellement que ça lui faisait mal au creux de sa poitrine. Il croyait devenir fou. Pourquoi donc avait-il attendu aussi longtemps puisque l'homme ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler son attirance pour lui ?

- Je t'attendais. Murmura le loup-garou.

- Je sais…Je suis là maintenant.

* * *

Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, Derek plaqua son corps avec brutalité contre un mur de la pièce avant de fondre directement sur sa bouche. Sa langue força l'entrée de ses lèvres tandis que ses mains remontaient sous son tee-shirt, caressant la peau tendre du ventre, et palpant la chair ferme des flans. Ses mains étaient partout sur sa peau et nulle part à la fois. Aussi de délicieux frissons parcoururent bientôt son épiderme constellé de grains de beauté. Encouragé par les petits gémissements qui s'échappaient du fond de sa gorge, l'ex alpha lui ôta son haut d'une main experte et quitta sa bouche pour venir baiser un de ses tétons. Sa langue en dessina le contour avant de le sucer plus avidement. Le murmure appréciateur qui parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles le fit grogner d'excitation. Précipitamment, Derek lui déboutonna son jean avant de l'allonger sur le grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la salle. L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux croisèrent ses iris clairs et il se sentit mal à l'aise. Mais refoulant son malaise dans un sourire ravageur, le brun, saisit son visage en coupe et murmura sensuellement tout contre son oreille :

- Ferme les yeux. Je ne vais pas être gentil avec toi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois gentil. Fais-moi mal…

Le sourire coquin qu'il perçut sur son visage aux traits fins réveilla en lui son instinct de prédateur. Le brun se retint in extremis de sortir ses crocs et de mordre profondément dans la chair tendre du cou offert. Il mit une demi-seconde pour se débarrasser de son débardeur avant de retirer son propre jean et son boxer. Et en très peu de temps, il se retrouva complètement nu au dessus de son corps pâle. Empoignant fermement ses cheveux courts d'une main, Derek plaça une de ses jambes autour de ses hanches de l'autre avant de la plaquer fermement sur sa bouche.

Ses gémissements plaintifs et les grognements quasi animaux du brun emplissaient toute la pièce alors qu'ils étaient emboités l'un dans l'autre depuis près d'une heure. L'ancien alpha n'était pas particulièrement tendre et ses coups de reins étaient plutôt brutaux. Mais il s'en fichait, parce que c'est comme ça qu'il voulait le faire. Il voulait que ce soit bestial, instinctif, primal. Il voulait oublier cette nuit qui lui avait mis la tête à l'envers. Mais il ne s'en rappelait que trop bien. Parce que malgré ses grains de beauté, malgré ses cheveux courts, sa peau pâle et son look androgyne, la fille qu'il était en train de baiser n'avait absolument rien à voir avec Stiles. Et ça le faisait chier d'admettre qu'il était devenu dépendant de quelqu'un. Alors il l'avait fuit après ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble et couchait avec toutes les femmes auxquelles il trouvait un air de ressemblance avec l'hyperactif. Mais même après avoir déchargé sa frustration dans un orgasme dévastateur, Derek se sentit encore insatisfait. Aucunes de ses aventures ne valaient l'unique nuit qu'il avait vécu avec l'adolescent. Et ce soir-là ne serait pas une exception. Se retirant alors de la jeune femme qui venait tout juste de jouir elle aussi, le brun observa d'un air neutre les yeux verts brillants qui le fixaient avec bonheur en pensant aux seuls iris noisette qui arrivaient à lui faire perdre le contrôle.

- On pourra se revoir beau brun ?

- Non. Oublie-moi, ça vaut mieux.

Ramassant ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce, Derek se rhabilla à la hâte avant de quitter le motel, plantant sa récente conquête seule et nue au milieu de la chambre.

* * *

**Alors, je continue ou je me cache?**

**Sinon, les paroles citées au début de ce chapitre sont extraites de la chanson "Without you" de Usher et David Guetta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde. **

**Voici la suite et fin de cette petite fiction.**

**Perso, je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite mais j'ai fait de mon mieux en espérant qu'elle vous plaira malgré tout.**

**Poukinette, merci d'être ma Muse.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_"__Baby, tonight's the night I let you know_

_Baby, tonight's the night we lose control_

_Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that_

_Tonight I'll be the best you ever had…"_

– Une semaine plus tôt –

Derek ne cessait de faire des allers et venus dans le loft étroit depuis le début de la journée. Il se sentait comme un lion en cage et il n'aimait clairement pas ça. Un mois. Un mois qu'il avait merdé avec Stiles. L'ancien alpha n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête. Il n'avait tout simplement pas réfléchi. Mais il ne regrettait pas. Il avait clairement fait preuve de faiblesse en faisant cette proposition absurde, mais il n'arrivait pas à regretter. Parce qu'il avait envie de l'ado. Terriblement. D'une façon qu'il le faisait lui même rougir. Il voulait embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau nue. Il voulait le rendre fou comme lui même était dingue de lui. Il voulait le faire hurler, le faire gémir, le faire jouir et puis recommencer.

« Putain de bordel de merde » pensa-t-il, « mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? »

Balançant violemment son poing dans un mur à proximité, le lycanthrope tenta de refouler sa frustration dans un grognement animal qui retentit dans tout l'habitacle. Le combat entre sa fierté et son cœur le déchirait de l'intérieur et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour contrôler ses pulsions. Seule une chose pourrait le calmer. Ou plutôt une personne. Et il ne supportait plus cette attente infernale. D'ailleurs, à plusieurs reprises il avait dû faire demi-tour tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison des Stilinski. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Stiles viendrait quand –ou plutôt _si_– il serait prêt. Du reste, le brun espérait que l'hyperactif ne soit jamais prêt. Parce qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Céder, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, signerait sa perte. Il était bien trop dépendant au jeune-homme, à ses sourires en coin et à ses sarcasmes. Et ça le rendait faible. Alors il serait obligé de s'éloigner. La confiance n'était plus une valeur sûre et il en avait trop bavé par le passé pour s'abandonner à quelqu'un. Cela l'effrayait désormais.

Aussi, quand l'ancien alpha sentit l'odeur du sang qui gouttait des plaies formées par ses griffes, enfoncées dans les paumes de ses mains, il se transforma totalement et s'enfuit de chez lui en courant. La forêt avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui. Sentir la nature qui l'environnait et le bruit des petits animaux qui l'épiaient lui faisait du bien. Il voulait aussi arriver à se vider l'esprit mais c'était peine perdue. Parce que sous sa forme lycanthrope, Derek percevait davantage à quelle point il avait besoin de Stiles, de le respirer –le mordre même– avant de se fondre en lui. Ralentissant l'allure de sa course, l'homme s'agenouilla là au milieu du bois sombre et laissa libre court à ses émotions. Les larmes jaillirent sans qu'il ne cherche à les en empêcher. Il avait tellement mal. Une douleur physique et mentale. Alors levant difficilement la tête vers la lune qui commençait à peine à apparaître, le loup-garou brisa le silence ambiant de la forêt dans un hurlement sonore qui exprima toute sa détresse.

Plus tard, en rentrant chez lui, l'homme se sentit comme vidé de toutes ses forces. Il s'était directement dirigé vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche tiède et tenter de détendre ses muscles. Mais il venait à peine de sortir de la cabine, torse nu et ses cheveux sombres encore humides, quand il sentit son odeur. Stiles. Le palpitant de Derek tomba au creux de son estomac. L'hyperactif était devant chez lui. Cette constatation lui fila immédiatement la chair de poule. Parce qu'il savait ce que cela signifiait.

Respirant difficilement, le brun se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte d'entrée et la fit coulisser pour découvrir le visage de l'adolescent en face de lui. Des flammes de déterminations brûlaient dans les iris noisette du garçon, trouvant un écho au fond de la poitrine du brun qui pouvait y lire son désir. Instinctivement, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un bleu métallique qui reluisait au rythme des battements désordonnés de son cœur :

- Je t'attendais. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je sais. Répondit le garçon avec appréhension…Je suis là maintenant.

- Entre.

Stiles avança dans la pièce timidement sans quitter Derek des yeux, tandis que son myocarde avait déjà entamé un tango endiablé, de concert avec celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Je suis là. Répéta-t-il doucement.

- Es-tu sûr de toi ? S'enquit Derek. Demain tout sera terminé, tu le sais.

- J'men fous. Contra le jeune homme d'une voix résignée. Ce soir, fais de moi ce que tu veux.

Alors le brun s'approcha de lui très doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, avant de saisir une de ses mains le plus naturellement du monde. Le contact de leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre était tellement doux qu'il les électrisait. A ce moment précis, les iris de l'ancien alpha arrêtèrent de scintiller de manière incontrôlée et étincelèrent fixement dans la pièce sombre :

- Viens.

* * *

Derek les avait conduits dans sa chambre par la fenêtre de laquelle s'infiltrait la lumière tamisée de la lune. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme sans dénouer le contact de leur main, posant sur lui son regard étincelant. Et en sentant le frisson qui parcouru tout le corps de l'hyperactif, le brun pensa l'espace d'un instant que ça avait l'air tellement simple. Il avait presque envie d'y croire, à un « _eux_ ». Mais ils étaient trop différents tous les deux. Un peu comme le jour et la nuit. Et les rares fois où il y avait une éclipse, c'était toujours éphémère. Mais peu importe que leur histoire soit vouée à l'échec, cette nuit-là il tiendrait sa promesse :

- Ce soir je suis à toi.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de celui du loup-garou. Et son cœur entama une course folle en sentant les doigts tremblant de l'ancien alpha commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Mais quand il sentit le vêtement choir à ses pieds, tout se passa très vite et lentement à la fois. Derek le saisit doucement par la taille pour le rapprocher plus près de lui, mettant en contact leurs torses nus. Son désir monta d'un cran en ressentant les battements affolés du cœur de l'homme : ils se désiraient tellement l'un et l'autre qu'ils ne tarderaient certainement pas à imploser. Passant ses bras autour de la nuque du brun, Stiles se rapprocha lentement de son visage pour venir murmurer à son oreille :

- Ce soir je suis à toi.

L'esprit embrumé, Derek se pencha alors sur le cou de l'hyperactif et goûta enfin sa peau par des milliers de petits baisers, lui soutirant des soupirs de bien-être. Désinhibé, le jeune-homme passa une main caressante dans ses cheveux sombre et son corps entier frémit d'excitation. Il délaissa son cou pour venir embrasser la ligne de la mâchoire, dessinant avec ses doigts des motifs compliqués sur son dos. Leur étreinte était douce et ferme à la fois. Comme s'ils n'y croyaient pas encore, comme s'ils s'agrippaient désespérément à un rêve de peur de se réveiller et briser l'instant. Les yeux toujours aussi brillants, le brun réduisit l'espace entre leurs lèvres et ce fut comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait qu'eux. Ils embrassèrent, sucèrent, mordillèrent, firent passer dans ce baiser tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas dire avec des mots, qui de toute façon n'existaient pas. Toute leur frustration, tout leur désir, leur impuissance, leur volonté, leur empressement et leur dépendance. Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'il en allait de leur survie, conscients que cette nuit serait la dernière.

Puis Derek lui fit l'amour toute la nuit. Il prit son temps pour le pénétrer très doucement, se rassasiant de chacun de ses soupirs, chacun de ses ravissements. Il était attentif à la moindre de ses expressions, baisant ses lèvres pour lui faire oublier la douleur, caressant son sexe pour lui donner du plaisir. Leurs corps se mouvaient harmonieusement, se liant et se déliant comme s'ils étaient faits pour se posséder l'un l'autre. Leurs mains n'avaient jamais cessé de se découvrir, se toucher, se caresser. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs râles de plaisir s'envolaient. A aucun instant leurs regards ne se quittèrent. Et pas un seul mot ne franchit la barrière de leurs lèvres. Ils s'abreuvèrent littéralement du regard de l'autre, exprimant par là toute l'adoration qu'ils se vouaient. Et chaque fois qu'ils atteignaient l'orgasme, ils s'agrippaient mutuellement avec angoisse, se perdant dans les limbes de leur plaisir, cherchant à aller toujours plus loin dans la jouissance. Plus les heures passaient, plus leur urgence se faisait sentir, chacun voulant profiter de l'autre au maximum. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, leurs cerveaux étaient totalement déconnectés et leurs mouvements se faisaient frénétiques et désordonnés.

A un moment, Stiles prit le dessus et s'empala avec douleur sur le sexe durci de Derek qui le tenait solidement par la taille, tout en le masturbant d'une main. L'échéance approchant, la tristesse se mêlait à la félicité de l'instant et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Derek se redressa alors et but ses pleurs avec tendresse, tandis qu'il continuait à onduler sensuellement des hanches en sanglotant. Il fondit ensuite sur ses lèvres, s'emparant de sa langue, cherchant à faire taire sa peine en l'avalant. Et quand ils jouirent pour la dernière fois, s'enfonçant de nouveau plus intiment dans l'autre, le jour commençait doucement à se lever sur Beacon Hill. Parce qu'importait sa puissance et son intensité, l'éclipse resterait toujours éphémère.

– Une semaine plus tard –

Stiles releva la tête du devoir de physique qu'il venait de terminer et soupira de satisfaction. Se levant de son siège, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraichir le visage avant de contempler son reflet dans le miroir. Il grimaça en se disant que parfois le physique était quelque chose de tout à fait trompeur. Il avait l'apparence d'un adolescent en bonne santé, alors que son cœur était en ruine. Mais l'hyperactif ne se plaignait pas. Parce que même si l'ancien alpha avait soudainement disparu de la circulation, ce qu'ils avaient partagé avec Derek avait été exceptionnel. Et malgré son absence, le jeune homme ne regrettait rien. Il avait eu la chance de l'aimer une nuit entière sans faux-semblant et ça n'avait pas de prix.

En retournant dans sa chambre, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers l'homme qui avait pénétrer dans la pièce, il s'adressa à lui :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Derek ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux Stiles.

Le susnommé se retourna et fit face à l'ancien alpha qui le fixait de son regard brillant :

- Je veux te l'entendre dire.

Le brun s'avança alors très près de lui, l'acculant brièvement contre un mur de la chambre. Puis, posant délicatement une main sur sa hanche, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Je veux que ce soit pour de vrai.

Ils étaient tombés amoureux.

C'était arrivé sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent véritablement compte. Sans qu'ils ne le veuillent vraiment aussi. Pourtant ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Et le jour et la nuit n'ont _jamais_ de romance. Mais jamais éclipse ne dura aussi longtemps…

* * *

**Merci si vous êtes encore là ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**Les paroles du début sont extraites de la chanson "Tonight" de John Légend.**

**A bientôt j'espère.**


End file.
